<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming back to you by RaeDMagdon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287623">coming back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon'>RaeDMagdon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Adora, Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, But no one gets drunk, College AU, Exes, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Happy Ending, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Modern AU, Omega Catra, Omegaverse, Oral, admission of feelings, but really they love each other, exes getting back together, hatefucking, mild alcohol use, ruts, trying not to get caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra attends a college party to find some relief for her heat. Instead, she runs into her ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coming back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Enjoy! My tumblr is @raedmagdon and so is my twitter. Please give me a follow there! I write original queer fiction too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull it together, Catra. Remember, you’re here for an alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra keeps that goal at the forefront of her mind as she mingles with the crowd, carrying a red solo cup. It’s only filled with Sprite, but she’s hardly touched it. She doesn’t need alcohol for a buzz tonight. Not with her heart pounding and her hands shaking. Not while her skin crawls with the desire to rip her clothes off and bask naked in the room’s unsatisfactory air conditioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took an effort of will to drag herself here, to one of Mystacor’s infamous keggers. Apparently, nerds party hard. She wouldn’t know. She despises the college social scene. Meeting people is a waste of time, time she could use to study or practice on the lacrosse field. But her heat is coming and she doesn’t have an alpha to satisfy it anymore. Without one, the process will be agonizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scans the packed room in search of prospects, but there aren’t many to speak of. A dusky blue lizard woman and a purple-skinned goat lady sit in a shadowy corner, eyeing her over their bottles of hard seltzer. Both are alphas. Catra’s pretty sure she’s seen them before, on the Crimson Waste’s lacrosse team. She thinks she kicked their butts sometime last month. Not that it matters now. The Horde is done for the season, thanks to the great and powerful “She-Ra”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns away before bitterness can take root, downing half her soda in one go. It’s way too hot in this frat house, not to mention smelly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do alphas live like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wonders, wrinkling her nose at the sight of a greasy pizza box upturned over the arm of a couch. Several couples are making out on it despite the clutter of paper plates and abandoned cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra heads in the opposite direction. She’s no neat freak herself, but this is repulsive. Or maybe being around this many idiots is what has her feeling repulsed. Maybe thinking about Adora—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She won’t think about Adora tonight, or Scorpia. What the fuck was Scorpia thinking, dumping her just two weeks before her heat, without time to find someone else outside of a hookup? And all because she doesn’t want to commit to something permanent right now… or maybe ever. But they’re in college, for fuck’s sake. Commitment isn’t on anyone’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The energy in the room shifts, pulling Catra from her thoughts. Lizard woman and goat lady have left their corner and are making their way over—slowly, like they have all the time in the world. She wonders if they can smell her. Wonders if they realize she’s in heat. Her own world is a barrage of scents, most of them unpleasant, food and body spray and alpha musk. It’s hard to tell them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coming here was stupid. Why the fuck did I think I’d find someone here? None of this is right. None of them compare to—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With an angry shake of her head, Catra stomps into the next room, where a large crowd has gathered around… something or other. Idiots being idiots, probably. Despite her indifference, she peers past someone’s shoulder to see what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beer pong, as it turns out. She’s arrived just in time to see a dirty-looking ping pong ball splash into the last remaining cup on one side of the table. Cheers erupt around her, and Catra winces, flattening her ears to muffle some of the noise. Ugh. How many drinks have these dumbasses had?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” a triumphant voice cries, as the winner—an alpha in a red jacket—does a twirl followed by a fist pump. “I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beer Pong Champion! </span>
  </em>
  <span>In your face, Huntara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn’t even glance at the other end of the table to see who Huntara is. She steps forward on instinct, breathing in deeply through her nose. She knows that strong, enticing smell. That bubbly voice. Even that dumb red jacket. It’s Adora. Her former high school teammate. Now, Brightmoon’s star player and her most infuriating opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck me. Just… fuck me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows what she needs to do. Turn around, leave the party, and spend the next couple of days curled up in bed with her trusty vibrator. It’s the right decision. The safe decision. But her red converses remain rooted to the floor. She can’t move a muscle. All she can do is stare as Adora, beaming brighter than the sun, finally notices her standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra remains spellbound as those innocent baby blues widen. Adora’s mouth falls open in a small ‘oh’. Her posturing vanishes in an instant, replaced by an almost shy shrug of her shoulders. She tries to speak. Fails. Clears her throat and tries again. “Hey, Catra. Um, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing you are, dummy.” Catra rolls her eyes, raising her half-empty cup of Sprite. “What, is a Mystacor party too good for a Hordie now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s brows pull together, as though she’s hurt. “That isn’t what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Whatever. See you next season, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She-Ra.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Catra has every intention of whirling around and stomping off after that, but to her embarrassment, it takes several seconds. She can smell Adora clearly, and the alpha’s pull is magnetic. Her eyes trail along those broad shoulders, those strong arms. Even that stupid poof of golden hair above Adora’s forehead is starting to look cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! What’s wrong with me? She dumped me. Got her fancy scholarship and left, just because Brightmoon made her a better offer. Even in heat, I’m not desperate enough to fuck my </span>
  </em>
  <span>other </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor ex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra…” Adora hesitates, then reaches out with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gesture shatters Catra’s trance. This time, she stalks off in a huff as originally intended, tail ramrod straight, ears flat, fists clenched. Adora wouldn’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow her. That’s what she tells herself, even as the desperate urge to look back nearly overwhelms her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, she was wrong. A warm hand rests on her shoulder, and although she flinches, she doesn’t have the willpower to shrug it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra turns, bracing herself, but the sight of Adora’s face so close to hers steals all the breath from her lungs and all the nasty words from her brain. She can’t help herself. She leans closer, tilting her chin up slightly. Adora’s eyes are glistening with tears, and Catra’s pleased by that, although her mind is too muddled with thoughts of crashing their lips together to parse out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Adora?” She hisses the name, because if she doesn’t, her voice might break. “Haven’t you done enough?”</span>
</p><p><span>Adora’s hand falls away from Catra’s shoulder. The corners of her eyes tighten, as though she’s in pain.</span> <span>“Can we go somewhere and talk?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Catra barely suppresses a snarl. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she? How fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she act like a kicked puppy, all mopey and regretful, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who left in the first place? Who abandoned their shared dreams like so much garbage? It makes Catra want to slap her. Fist that stupid jacket and pull her close, so Adora has to stare directly into her eyes, into the pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused. It makes Catra want to bite her and—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, bite her? Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings are all mixed up. Anger, resentment, and arousal swirl together, concealing an old sadness that aches like a wound healed wrong. “You want to go somewhere? Fine. But we won’t be talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Adora several seconds to figure it out. Her look of confusion turns to one of surprise. Then, hunger. Her pupils dilate. Her alpha scent swells, suddenly strong enough to overpower the smells of stale food, spilled beer, and body spray. It’s thick, but fresh, like recently mowed grass, and it makes Catra’s knees weak in ways she hates to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want.” Adora’s voice has dropped in pitch, but it isn’t quite a growl. Not yet. It holds promise, though, and Catra’s heartbeat speeds up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra almost says, “Since when have you cared about what I want?” but she swallows the words. Takes Adora by the hand instead. Drags her out of the crowded room and into the less-populated kitchen, where only a few people are lingering.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely my heat talking,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra realizes as she notices the walk-in pantry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d never even consider this on a normal day… </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it isn’t a normal day. Her head is spinning, her blood’s pumping, and an all-consuming ache claws at her core. Her fingers feel sweaty around Adora’s wrist. It’s the only skin contact they’ve shared, but it’s driving her crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, that’s nothing new. Adora has always driven her crazy, and that isn’t about to change now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t protest as Catra yanks open the pantry door and drags her inside. She doesn’t say no as Catra pins her against the flattest section of wall available, a shelf lined with cereal boxes. In fact, her mind is screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And yet, she struggles to respond when Catra’s lips crash against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been one year, ten months, and six days since Catra last kissed her. One year, ten months, and seven days since she received the letter telling her she had earned a full ride to Brightmoon University. She had thought her girlfriend would be as happy as she was. Proud of her. It… hadn’t gone that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the pain of the past fades into the background as Catra’s teeth sink into her bottom lip, just like they used to. The slight pain yanks Adora back to the present—a present where a horny, willing omega smelling like sex and need is fisting her jacket and practically humping her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws herself into the kiss like it might be their last, because it very well could be. Any second now, Catra might change her mind. Run out of the pantry and leave her alone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe it would serve me right. After all, I left her first. She has every right to be pissed at me for breaking our promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Catra pants, her hot breaths hitting Adora’s mouth. “You taste the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tries to come up with a response. A joke, maybe, about the lone beer she’s had. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at beer pong, as it turns out. But then Catra kisses her again, and all her words and thoughts dissolve. The only one that remains in her brain is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s intensely aware of the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the one kissing her. The one clawing her jacket. The one biting her lip, sucking her jaw, pulling aside her collar to nip the column of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere beneath all of Adora’s confusion, all the mixed feelings, her body responds. She slides her hands down Catra’s back and cups her ass, squeezing in an effort to pull her closer. Catra whimpers against her neck, sucking in a sharp breath, and Adora feels a powerful tug between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been half-hard before, just being in close proximity to Catra. It happens sometimes, even when Catra isn’t in heat. Even when they’re the fiercest of opponents on opposite sides of the field. But this is different. Suddenly, her cock is straining inside her boxers, pulsing against Catra’s hip. The tip twitches, and Adora shudders as several drops of precome seep into the fabric of her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra feels it, of course. She shifts her pelvis, grinding against the growing bulge. Adora struggles not to buck. Fights to keep from melting into a puddle on the pantry floor. Catra’s mouth is still latched onto her throat, and there are claws in her sleeves. She’s pinned like prey, even though she’s supposed to be the alpha here. The one calling the shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere deep within, She-Ra flares to life. The dominant, uncompromising alpha who owns every field she sets foot on. With a growl, she dips to capture Catra’s lips, kissing her with all the pent-up anger she feels whenever she remembers their breakup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she accepted the Brightmoon scholarship, but they could have seen each other. Their schools are only on opposite sides of the same city. They could have texted and called every day. Stayed a couple. Been happy. Catra threw it all away, just because she didn’t get her way. Well, she isn’t getting her way entirely this time either, heat or no heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra breaks away from the bruising motion of Adora’s lips and laughs. It’s a rasping, broken sound without a hint of amusement. “There she is. I was wondering when she’d show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora glares, her face a furnace. She isn’t sure whether she’s angry or embarrassed. Turned on, definitely. Her cock aches every time it grazes some part of Catra’s body, and she’s drunk on the omega’s scent. It’s still the same after one year, ten months, and six days: some kind of lily-scented oil Catra uses on her hair. Just breathing it is like cutting into her own chest to reach her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want She-Ra, then?” she growls, removing one of her hands from Catra’s ass and shoving all five fingers deep into her wild mane of hair. “Prove it.” She pushes down, not hard enough to force Catra to her knees, but to suggest the idea. It’s a wordless demand, and whether Catra obeys will determine how this hookup—if that’s what it is—plays out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra drops to her knees, and for a moment, Adora thinks she’s won this battle of wills. She can scarcely believe it. Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> listens to her. Even before their split, Catra usually took the lead. But when Adora looks down into Catra’s mismatched, yellow-blue eyes, she realizes she’s miscalculated. Catra might be kneeling, but she isn’t submitting. She’s smirking, like she’s got some kind of trick up her sleeve. Some secret weapon, a hidden advantage Adora hasn’t figured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realizes what it is when Catra unbuttons her fly and reaches inside her boxers, drawing out the sensitive shaft of her cock. The light touch of Catra’s fingertips makes the whole length jump. She’s already leaking with desire, and fullness throbs from base to tip. Adora’s stomach sinks as she realizes that she won’t last long, no matter what she does. Catra has some kind of invisible hold on her, a grip she can’t escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But do I want to escape?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t time to ponder the question. Catra parts her lips, sealing them around Adora’s cockhead. Her stare never wavers, not even for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s head falls back against the cereal boxes. Her fist tightens in Catra’s mane, but she doesn’t push. The heat alone is overwhelming. She doesn’t want to come at the first touch of Catra’s tongue, and that’s a very real possibility. She chews her swollen lower lip as the flat of Catra’s tongue swipes across her tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, the texture! She’d forgotten. Smooth and silky, with a hint of rasp. It’s been so long since last time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tears her hand away from Catra’s mane, clutching one of the pantry shelves. Her fingers curl around the flimsy plywood, nails gouging the cheap paint. “Catra,” she gasps, “you have to stop, or I’ll…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra slides her lips further down Adora’s cock, taking two thirds of its length into the heat of her mouth. The base begins to swell, pounding with pressure, and Adora’s hips jerk as she realizes she’s knotting. It usually takes more—the tightness of Catra’s pussy, at least—but she’s desperate, dangling over a terrifying precipice of pleasure, her final grip threatening to slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then does Catra withdraw, abandoning Adora’s cock to the cool air with a wet, filthy smacking sound. “You don’t really want me to stop,” she says, glaring up into Adora’s eyes with something too intense to be just hatred. “I feel how much you need to come.” She cups Adora’s knot in her hand, squeezing firmly and without mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like it has a direct line to Adora’s heart, because that clenches too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Adora snaps, terrified by how shaky her control has become… if there’s any left at all. “Well, what about you? You couldn’t stop right now if you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra bares her teeth, but doesn’t respond. She descends on Adora’s cock again, an omega with a mission. Using her hands to massage the bottom half, she bobs over the top half with what Adora can only describe as fury. It’s the angriest blowjob she’s ever gotten, but that doesn’t stop it from being one of the best, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within moments, Catra has her balancing on the edge. Adora’s body hums, like it does in the middle of an intense workout. Her muscles ripple with the effort of restraint. Her mind swims, drunk on omega pheromones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra is everywhere, all around her, inside her. It’s too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora comes with a strangled cry, giving up her grip on the shelf to clutch Catra’s head again. She doesn’t push—she never pushes—but she needs something to hold onto. Some kind of connection with the omega who still holds her heart, even after one year, ten months, and six days of separation and loneliness. She spills over and over again, shuddering with each spurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swallows it all, drinking her down like someone dying of thirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Each swell of pleasure sends Adora hurtling back in time, to a place where Catra is hers, and she’s Catra’s. A place where things aren’t painful, messy, or complicated. A place where it’s so easy, so right, to say: “I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Catra’s rhythm falters. She hesitates, and Adora’s head spins with confusion. Disappointment. She’s already coming, and she can’t stop, so why has Catra? Then Catra resumes, swallowing and sucking with even more enthusiasm than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lasts an embarrassingly long time. Whenever Adora thinks she can’t possibly come anymore, Catra’s tongue swipes her cockhead, or Catra’s hands knead her knot, and she pulses anew. Only when she’s completely, utterly drained does she sag against the shelves, letting her head flop back and whimpering with weak satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Catra is still brimming with energy. She straightens, not bothering to tuck Adora back into her pants, and kisses her with unbridled ferocity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tries to kiss back, enjoying her own flavor on Catra’s lips and tongue, but then a cold dose of reality shoots through her veins. She freezes as she remembers what she confessed at the height of her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you? Did I… did I really say that? And… she still wants to kiss me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks away, gasping for breath, completely confused. What can she say after a confession like that? What can she do? Despite what just happened, they’re exes for a reason. Catra’s made it more than clear that she isn’t interested in rekindling what they had in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Catra draws back, gazing into her eyes, Adora wonders if that’s entirely true. She wonders if maybe Catra sees things differently now. Sees that it wasn’t fair to throw a tantrum and cut her off, just because they weren’t attending the same school… even if it did mean Catra had to stay in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman, for a little while longer. Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those unpleasant thoughts dissolve like mist as Catra cups her cheek, running surprisingly gentle fingertips along her jaw. Then Catra’s hand falls away. She opens the door, slipping through without sparing a thought for what any partygoers lingering in the kitchen might think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tucks herself back into her pants, trying to convince herself she isn’t heartbroken. That she hasn’t just made a horrible mistake. She hurries out of the pantry as well, watching Catra walk away with long, purposeful strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck. ‘I love you’? What was I thinking?! I’ve messed everything up again… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra pauses to glance over her shoulder, shooting Adora an impressive roll of her eyes. “Hey, dummy. Are you coming or not? I’m gonna need some help, in case you forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s heart jolts inside her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help? Catra wants me to help her with… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hurries to join Catra at the door, stealing a closer look at the omega’s face. Behind a fading look of feigned nonchalance is one of rapidly growing desperation. Catra needs her. Maybe doesn’t want her, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Adora decides she’s okay with that, if it means she has even the tiniest chance of rekindling some of what they’ve lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps an arm around Catra’s shoulder. To her relief, Catra doesn’t protest. In fact, she leans into the embrace as they leave the party, probably smelling like sex, but neither of them caring. They ignore the stares that follow them, hurrying out of the frat house and into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora reaches into her pocket for her car keys one handed, unwilling to remove her arm from its new home. Part of her worries if she does, Catra will run again, but another, stupidly hopeful part of her knows Catra won’t. Not tonight, at least. So maybe there’s a chance after all? She’s willing to risk pretty much anything to find out.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>From the moment she and Catra stumble inside her apartment, Adora’s heart pounds into overdrive. Blood races through her veins like fire as Catra’s lips collide with hers, burning just as hot. The movement of Catra’s mouth is angry and bruising, and Adora realizes there won’t be any gentleness between them tonight. Part of her mourns, but a greater part of her needs Catra like she needs to breathe. She’s willing to take whatever she can get, no matter how much it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s definitely hurt involved as Catra bites Adora’s lower lip with sharp teeth, tugging insistently. Adora moans at the flash of pain, letting her hands roam Catra’s back, the curve of her waist, the tight swell of her ass. Feeling Catra’s lean body against hers is blissful, even though her heart feels like it’s breaking in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couch,” Catra growls, fisting the front of Adora’s shirt and dragging her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t resist. She allows Catra to shove her into a seated position and pull down her pants. Glimmer and Bow won’t be thrilled if they find out she fucked her ex on their shared couch, but her head is too hazy with lust to care. A whimper breaks in her throat as Catra’s hand wraps around her cock. She’s been painfully hard ever since they left the party. The memory of the blowjob Catra gave her in the pantry, and the promise of more sex to come, has left her painfully full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra locks eyes with Adora, pumping her hand slowly but firmly. “Take off your shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora hurries to obey. She’s willing to do everything Catra wants—anything at all. She strips off her shirt, though it’s hard to concentrate while Catra strokes her cock, and her stomach muscles tense. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t rutted since their break-up, or maybe it’s because Catra has always driven her crazy, but she’s already moments away from coming. She bites her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to distract herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra runs her tongue over sharp upper teeth, swiping a thumb over Adora’s swollen, sensitive cockhead. “Just come already. I’m about to ride you, and when I do, I want it to last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> raspy voice, are too much for Adora to withstand. She comes with a startled gasp, spilling all over Catra’s hand and splashing come onto her own bare stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wants to look down and witness her own pleasure, but she can’t tear her eyes away from Catra’s face. There’s pride there, and smug superiority, but also something Adora hopes is fondness. It might be her imagination, but she allows herself to pretend until she finishes with a few more spurts, coaxed out by Catra’s circling thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s sudden peak leaves her trembling, breathless, but nowhere near satisfied. She cups her hand behind Catra’s neck, hoping to pull her in for another kiss, but Catra has other plans. She places her palm flat in the center of Adora’s chest and pushes, hard. “Lie back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Adora obeys without protest. She turns, lying flat on her back with her calves resting on the arm of the couch. Catra stands, and Adora’s heart aches a little, because it means their bodies aren’t touching anymore. But then Catra peels down her leggings, and Adora’s disappointment vanishes completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra is even lovelier than Adora remembers: toned stomach, lean legs, dark brown stripes across both thighs, and of course, a soft triangle of fur leading to the pink lips of her pussy. Adora’s mouth waters. She hopes Catra will accept repayment, because she wants nothing more than to relearn what Catra feels like. Smells like. Tastes like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s hopes are more than fulfilled as Catra swings a knee over her midsection, sliding a hand down her own belly and peeling apart her outer lips. The bud of her clit is red and swollen beneath its hood, pleading to be sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Adora whispers. “I want to taste you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s yellow-blue eyes narrow to angry slits. “Not everything’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora. You’re in luck though, because I want your mouth anyway.” She scoots forward and lowers her hips, spreading herself as if to demand worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora is only too happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts with slow, flat strokes of her tongue, relishing Catra’s flavor. It’s salty, perhaps slightly bitter, but in the most delicious way. Soon, her hunger gets the better of her. She latches onto Catra’s clit and sucks, moaning as wet heat drips down her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra hisses, fisting Adora’s hair in both hands. It’s a tight grip, one that barely leaves Adora enough room to breathe, but she doesn’t care. Catra is the only thing she wants to smell and taste anyway. Her cock stirs, pointing straight up toward the ceiling, but she ignores the pounding fullness and focuses on Catra. She won’t be satisfied until Catra comes in her mouth at least once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Adora.” Catra’s claws rake Adora’s scalp, sharp and insistent. “Suck harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora does as Catra says, lashing the stiff bud trapped between her lips. She swirls around it, scrapes her teeth against the root, and draws as hard as she can. She adores the way it twitches on her tongue, like it’s throbbing with its own little heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More slickness runs down Adora’s chin as Catra bucks and grinds, speeding up the rocking motion of her hips. From the way she’s shaking, Adora can tell she’s close, and that brings mixed emotions. She wants to make Catra come more than anything, but she wants to keep doing this for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Catra can always come more than once… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Determined, Adora cups Catra’s rear in both hands, encouraging her to grind faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Catra says, only this time, it’s a sharp cry, as if she’s surprised by how good it feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora almost smirks. She eases up the pressure on Catra’s clit and transitions to light flicks, scratching the sensitive place above Catra’s lashing tail at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works like a charm. Catra stiffens, then melts, spilling a gush of heat into Adora’s mouth and all over the lower half of her face. Adora moans, but does her best to keep going, putting everything she has into following the unsteady jerks of Catra’s pelvis. She pulls Catra’s clit back into her mouth, sucking so she doesn’t lose hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Catra shout her name is a balm for Adora’s aching soul. Though her mouth is occupied, her eyes smile as she cleans up the delicious mess she’s made, running her tongue through it, enjoying the taste and Catra’s twitching aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora keeps going until the grip on her hair loosens, and Catra lifts herself upon trembling legs. “Holy shit,” she groans, staring down at Adora with glazed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Adora asks. Now that her mouth isn’t occupied, she can’t resist smirking. “That felt intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes sharpen again, her haze of pleasure vanishing in an instant. “I’ll fucking show you intense,” she growls, scooting down to position her pussy directly over Adora’s cock. She rubs herself along its underside, coating the shaft with a warm, slick stripe of wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora grunts, grabbing the edge of the nearest couch cushion to steady herself. Even though she’s flat on her back, she feels like she’s free-falling, and she desperately needs something to hold on to. Her hips thrust upward, seeking more of Catra’s heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she doesn’t need to beg. Catra sinks down immediately, taking her to the hilt in a single stroke. All the breath rushes from Adora’s lungs. Catra’s pussy is all rippling silk and clenching heat, but Adora manages to hold back through sheer force of will. No. Not yet. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> come, not before Catra’s even begun riding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Catra does move, Adora almost goes back on her private promise. The sensation of tight heat sliding up along her shaft, only to swallow her whole again on the next stroke, makes her head spin. She clutches the couch cushion harder, gritting her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight it.” Catra’s eyes have fluttered shut, and she’s braced one hand on Adora’s chest for balance while the other works frantically between her legs. “I can tell you’re holding back. I wanna feel you knot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surge of pressure rushes to the base of Adora’s cock, pounding harder than ever. Her knot swells so fast it leaves her dizzy, straining against the muscles of Catra’s entrance. The reaction is sudden and intense, but not surprising. She’s never been able to resist Catra in the past. There’s no reason it should be any different now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she decides. No matter what happens afterward, no matter how much pain she’ll feel when Catra inevitably leaves, she’ll always have this indescribably wonderful moment—a moment some part of her already knows she isn’t capable of sharing with anyone else. Catra might not love her anymore, but she still loves Catra with all her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grits her teeth, grinding her clit into Adora’s knot like she’ll die if she doesn’t. The slick firmness feels perfect rubbing against her, just like Adora’s thick length hits all the most sensitive spots inside her. It’s been too long since she’s been fucked this way, until she’s a breathless, trembling mess of need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Adora makes her fall apart like this. Only Adora lights her on fire this way. She tried with Scorpia—heated makeout sessions, at least—but although it was pleasant, it was never the same. Scorpia is a wonderful alpha. Kind, sweet, patient. Perfect, by any other omega’s standards. But she isn’t Adora, and Catra is slowly realizing that Adora is irreplaceable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good,” she pants, rolling her hips faster. “Forgot how big you are.” It’s true. The toys she’s made do with over the past year are nothing compared to Adora. Some of them are around the same size, but something about the shape of Adora’s cock hits all the perfect spots at once, especially when she takes Catra from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gives Catra all kinds of ideas. If she’s indulging in her biggest addiction again, she might as well go all the way. Adora is the perfect service top, so Catra doubts she’ll put up any arguments, especially if it means burying her knot. (Which is definitely going to happen tonight, because Catra is fairly certain she’ll go insane otherwise.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifts off Adora’s pelvis, ignoring the alpha’s disappointed whines, and turns around, bending over the arm of the couch and lifting her tail. “Fuck me,” she says, shooting a searing glance over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t need to be told twice. She kneels behind Catra, cupping her ass in both hands. Adora kneads her rear first, almost lovingly, but within moments, she’s fitted her cockhead back against Catra’s pussy to push inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s head falls forward at the renewed stretch. Adora can’t get quite as deep at this angle, especially while her knot is fully inflated, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stretch. It’s so good. Mind-numbing, body-melting good. “Go hard,” Catra gasps, although her orders have become more like pleas. “I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora hesitates. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra groans, digging her claws into the arm of the couch. “Just fuck me, dummy.” When Adora flinches behind her, Catra adds a raspy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hopes it’s enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just tell me if I get too rough—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora bends low over Catra’s back, huffing hot breaths into the crook of her throat. Her hips pick up harsh thrusts, ones which make audible slapping sounds with each stroke. It’s hard and fast and perfect, and soon Catra’s entire body is consumed by the rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noises, the friction, and the rising smell of sex push Catra into a state of delirium. Her world shrinks until it’s only big enough for her, Adora, and the blissful way their bodies are joined. How could she have forgotten what this feels like? Even during rough sex, Adora is so considerate, stroking her thighs, kissing her shoulder, sneaking a hand beneath her belly to fondle her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That extra bit of stimulation pushes Catra over the edge. Knowing it’s Adora’s fingers on her clit, Adora’s cock inside her, Adora’s heart beating into her back, is all she needs. She comes with an embarrassingly loud yowl, tingles running up and down her spine. Her core clenches around Adora’s cock, rippling as the pounding thrusts continue to drive so wonderfully deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckfuckfuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora… Adora, I love you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Catra doesn’t notice the slip. She’s too busy savoring the sensation of Adora’s knot nudging her clit. The drag of Adora’s shaft along her sensitive front wall. The light nip of Adora’s teeth against the tense cord of her shoulder. The adorable little growls Adora makes. But gradually, as Catra’s orgasm tapers off, realization dawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Oh nonono. What did I—how could I…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t love Adora. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora. She resents Adora for leaving her when they were supposed to take on the world together. In high school, they’d been an unstoppable team, on and off the field. They’d been each other’s only family, living under </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> roof with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman, until Adora threw it all away for a dumb scholarship… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why it still hurts so much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she realizes, or rather admits, for the first time in over a year. Despite her best attempts, her love for Adora hasn’t died. It’s merely changed form. Hate needs soil to grow in, after all. She wouldn’t despise Adora so much if she didn’t care so deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moment of realization only lasts for a few frantic heartbeats, but the sudden silence from Adora makes the short span of time feel like a year. Catra doesn’t dare turn around. She trembles, claws hooked in the couch cushion for whatever scrap of steadiness that’s worth, scrunching her eyes shut even though Adora is still behind her and can’t possibly peer into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like Adora is reading her thoughts, except she just vomited her mind out her own mouth, so it’s her own fucking fault. Is this how Adora felt earlier, spouting the same nonsense in the pantry? Completely bare and exposed, not just outwardly, but inwardly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” The note of hope in Adora’s voice almost breaks Catra’s heart. It’s no longer the growl of a lustful alpha, but a soft whisper, almost like a prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s lips tremble. She runs her tongue nervously over them, searching for her voice. She’s an excellent liar, but not to Adora. “Of course I love you, dummy. I always have. I couldn’t stop loving you if I tried—and believe me, I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Adora says again. This time, her voice swells with confidence. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” She buries her face in Catra’s throat, trailing hot, wet kisses along her neck on the way up to her lips. “You love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra knows that if she turns to meet Adora’s mouth with hers, it’s over. She can’t go back to being on her own again, and there’s a certain safety in being alone. There’s security in knowing she controls her own fate and feelings, without worrying someone else will fuck it up just because she happens to love them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fate and feelings have always been tangled up with Adora’s anyway. She’s never truly escaped. There’s a difference between surviving and thriving. Life without Adora is merely that—the meanest sort of survival. She doesn’t want to live like that anymore. Not for something as stupid as her own pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra turns, catching Adora’s lips with hers. The kiss is soft. Gentle. A cautious, tentative thing, completely unlike the other kisses they’ve shared. Catra is fine with that, even though it shakes her deeper than anything else she and Adora have done tonight. In fact, she doesn’t want it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t protest when Adora pulls out, stroking her thighs to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t protest when Adora flips her onto her back, making sure her head is resting comfortably against the arm of the couch before sliding on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t protest when Adora spreads her legs, pulling them around her own waist, and pushes inside, taking her lips in another deep but gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Catra’s claws are raking Adora’s back instead of the fabric of the couch, and Adora is pumping inside her, huffing words of praise against her neck. “Love you, Catra. Always have. So glad you love me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra ascends to a place she’s never been before. A place where only she, Adora, and their pleasure exist. A place of hope, where she can pretend their relationship is salvageable. Where what has been broken can be mended. The logical part of her mind, which knows sex can’t fix everything, is completely silent. There are no more doubts. There is only Adora, loving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” she groans, grazing her teeth along the taut cord of Adora’s shoulder. “Knot me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora does, slowly. Reverently. She rocks the thick bulge against Catra’s entrance without trying to force it inside, rubbing rather than pushing. The motion catches Catra’s clit, spreading her slickness all over and around both of them. Before she knows it, she’s completely relaxed, and Adora’s knot sinks inside without a single trace of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, oh, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fullness!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s shaft is enough to steal Catra’s breath all on its own, but her knot is something else. It’s by far the biggest thing Catra has ever taken, so big that her inner walls flutter in an attempt to make room. She clenches, crying out something that vaguely resembles Adora’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much for Catra. The knot, the stretch, the fullness. Most of all, Adora’s confession. She and Adora have always loved each other, and probably always will. Catra comes with an open-mouthed smile on her face, arching her spine beneath the weight of Adora’s body and bringing their pelvises as close as possible, even though they’re already tied. She pulses around Adora’s knot, tightening even more as her clit twitches against the firm plane of Adora’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora comes right after she does, going rigid in Catra’s embrace and bucking forward one last time. A powerful ripple starts in the alpha’s knot, racing up along her shaft, until Catra finally feels what she’s been waiting for: the hot rush of Adora’s come flooding her deepest places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s everything she craves and more. She nuzzles past the loose golden strands of Adora’s hair to nip her earlobe, whispering praise, because she knows it’s the most surefire way to get more. “That’s it. Give me everything you’ve got. Want you to fill me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s breath hitches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She spills harder, faster, and Catra knows it’s all for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need your come in me,” Catra purrs, “and after your knot goes down, I want you to fuck it back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gives a startled groan, finishing with several harsh spurts. When they finally taper off, she collapses onto Catra, whimpering softly. Catra relishes the pleasant aftershocks that pulse through her core, exhaling deeply. Making love with Adora has made her feel more at peace than she has in ages. Maybe it was the right decision after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Making love? Is that really what we just did?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Catra can’t deny the truth. This wasn’t just a post-breakup fuck to scratch a specific itch. It’s more than that. So much more. She’s lived in some pretty intense states of denial before, as a coping mechanism in bad situations, but this is too obvious to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?” she asks, running the sole of her foot along Adora’s calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that tickles!” Adora squirms on top of her before settling into a comfortable position once more. Her sweat smells clean and good, and Catra can’t get enough of her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna run off again?” Catra presses. She’s glad she’s got her chin tucked over Adora’s shoulder, because she isn’t sure she has the fortitude to look into Adora’s eyes right now. “Go back to Brightmoon and be She-Ra?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me behind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to Brightmoon,” Adora says, “but I’m not running off. We live in the same city, Catra. I’m just a train ride away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t about that,” Catra says, her voice lowering into a growl. “It was never about—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We had plans. We made promises. I broke them, and I’m sorry for that, but I never loved you any less. The scholarship was a good opportunity, Catra. I care about you, but I’m allowed to care about my future too, and do what I think is right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs. She wants to be angry, but she knows Adora is right. Adora has always been right, which is supremely annoying, and makes her feel like shit more often than not. But Adora being right, in this case, also means that their relationship might be salvageable. Probably. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least have weekends?” she asks, her throat tightening with something that might be sadness, but might also be the start of joyful tears. “You know, since Sparkles and Crop Top get you all week at school…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora pulls back, staring down at her with soft, adoring blue eyes. “You can have me whenever you want, Catra. You know that. You always have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always?” Catra asks, blinking rapidly. The tears are coming. She can feel them stinging in her eyes and leaking out to roll down her cheeks. “You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Adora kisses her nose, then her tear-stained cheeks, and for the first time in over a year, Catra feels like she can truly breathe again. “That’s a promise I couldn’t break if I tried.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>